


Sometimes, Being Short Is An Advantage

by muchofeels



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Concerts, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Teenagers, concert meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchofeels/pseuds/muchofeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you wanna climb on my back?”<br/>“Do I what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Being Short Is An Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is based off of kittycatriona's amazing drawing! You can find this beautiful art on her tumblr (kittycatriona.tumblr.com) or here part 1: here:https://40.media.tumblr.com/eeb980e2ee50985d537fdb5d79779bb6/tumblr_nl6lnqINED1rbvus9o1_1280.png
> 
> part 2: https://40.media.tumblr.com/f9e8292d9e26dad0291e99d92a944924/tumblr_nl6lnqINED1rbvus9o2_1280.png

Frank Iero was still short. He hadn’t grown since seventh grade, a year in which he used to tower over the rest of the kids and now he was reduced to standing on his tip toes to reach his favourite mug off of the top shelf for his morning coffee.

He never minded too much. The struggles were real but nothing a quick “Hey, could you grab that for me?” or “May I stand in front of you? I’m the size of a toddler.” couldn’t cure.

Until now.

Going to a concert alone was not something that the twelfth grader really wanted to do. It gave him awful anxiety to even _think_ about having to stand in a huge crowd surrounded by people he didn’t know. But literally as the brunette pulled up to the venue did his best friend, Ray, text him to say that he would be unable to join as he’d just scored a date with his long time crush.

Frank stared at the message with bulging eyes.

“Shit,” he grumbled as he punched the seat belt button to release the safety harness.

The chilly New Jersey air stung his cheeks and tousled his hair. Pulling his hoodie around him a little tighter, Frank somehow found it in him to move his feet towards the stage.

The woman that was checking tickets scanned his ticket and gave him a smile that didn’t make him any less terrified of going in alone, but he returned the gesture regardless. Bodies were shoved up against each other, hundreds of sweaty teens were jacked up on Monster energy, beer, and god knows what else. He struggled to find somewhere to stand that would give him a proper view of the stage. Frank ended up finding one, squished in between two large men that smelled of flat beer and hair gel.

Although it wasn’t the most comfortable spot, it was most likely the best view that would be supplied to the under-grown teen.

The scent that had been engulfing him for the last three songs was getting to be unbearable. His lungs were filled with the stench and he felt like he was suffocating. So, in a ridiculous moment of impulse, Frank pushed his way forward. His small size was an advantage at first, letting him slink through small gaps stealthy and duck under arms, but he soon reached a dilemma when he found himself in the ninth row back from the stage.

His toes began to ache from all the pressure being put on them to try and see over a guy with a baseball cap and his friend in a beanie- both of which smelled of weed.

“GODDAMN IT--” he shrieked in frustration. “I CAN’T--” The teen attempted to squeeze through the two but they pushed him back. “SEE--” And now he was even further back than before the minor altercation.

He clenched his jaw and exhaled loudly, crossing his arms and pouting like a child who had been refused a piece of candy.

“Hey kid--” a voice called loudly over the roaring of the crowd.

Unsure if the call was directed towards him, Frank turned towards the direction that it was coming from. A mess of red hair was pushing its way through the crowd, its owner receiving plenty of dirty looks on his journey.

“What?!” Frank snapped when he was sure that the other male was speaking to him.

The unnatural redhead smirked. “You’re cute when you’re frustrated.”

Had he been in a better mood, the comment may have made Frank blush, but at the moment annoyance had made a home in his chest. “Excuse you?”

“Do you wanna climb on my back?”

“Do I _what_?”

The other teen plastered a toothy grin on his face and looked down, planting his palm to the back of his neck and rubbing. “You’re short and you’re cute and I don’t actually have a filter, but I think that you should climb on my shoulders now so that I can shut up.”

The irritation that had been bubbling over like a chemistry experiment gone wrong inside of him was now being drained and turned into elation. Seriously, how many people can say that they were at a concert and the most attractive guy there offered to let himself be used as a seat?

As far as Frank knew, just him.

His eyes shot to the stage and then to the boy in front of him. “What--I--umm... Okay?”

****  
  
  


****

****  
  


The people in their immediate proximity had cleared out and Frank was slid back onto the ground. The brunette adjusted his shirt and turned toward his saviour.

“Thank you so much,” he blushed.

The other male shrugged. “It’s no problem, honestly. And uh--next time you go to a concert and are too short to see over the crowd… Gimme a call.”

“To do that I’ll need your number, won’t I?”

“You wanna gimme your phone so that I can supply you with it?”

Frank dug through his front pocket and retrieved his cell, holding it out to the redhead.

He took it and typed in his number.

“Here ya are. I’ll be expecting your call.”

Frank looked down at the screen and blushed at the contact name.

_Gerard :) <3_

He looked up to find Gerard gone. The only thing on his mind now was to call on his way home or when he was settled back into his room.

 


End file.
